There has been conventionally proposed a current-limiting device that uses a superconductor placed in a power system (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-130966 (PTD 1)). FIG. 6 of PTD 1 discloses a current-limiting device including: a current-limiting element including a superconductor; and a current-limiting reactor connected in parallel to the current-limiting element. In such a current-limiting device, due to an excessive current caused by an accident and the like, the superconductor in the current-limiting element shifts to a normal conducting state (quenches), and thus, the resistance becomes high and commutation of the current to the current-limiting reactor occurs. As a result, a current-limiting impedance is generated in the current-limiting reactor and the excessive current can be limited.